Pass the Champagne
by bebopnrock
Summary: This is just a Sanvers New Year's Eve fluff piece to dip my toe into writing (also because I can't resist these two!). Centers on Alex's feelings on life after coming out.


"Pass the champagne," Alex asked. Kara complied, and Alex went around and topped off everyone's glasses. Alex and the whole gang had gathered at Kara's loft to ring in the New Year and watch the ball drop together: Kara, Alex, Mon-El, James, and Winn. Maggie would have been there, too, but duty called.

"2017 is almost here, we're just seconds away, the ball is about to drop, here we go!" Carson Daly yelled from the TV.

Carson Daly. What a thought. Alex could remember her friends talking about how cute he was when she was younger. She had always played along in order to fit in, going along with the giggling and gossiping about him and other apparent hunks. She hadn't realized until much later—only very recently, in fact—that Carson wasn't exactly her type.

Alex hadn't really given much thought to if she had a preferred 'type' before. She had lived so much of her life assuming that she was interested in men. I mean, that's who she was supposed to be attracted to, right? She figured that when she finally met the right guy, it would feel right. He would be her 'type'. Everything would be okay.

Alex smiled at thought, at how naive her younger self seemed to her now. Despite the fact she still didn't have a man, everything was okay. Everything was more than okay.

The sound of the countdown drew Alex's attention back to her surroundings. "5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" the TV blared. The room then became filled with the clinking of glasses and well-wishing among good friends.

The TV showed footage of couples kissing in Times Square, confetti swirling around them as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes. Alex was by no means a hopeless romantic, but she couldn't help but think to herself how lovely the setting seemed. Maybe one day she and Maggie would spend New Year's Eve in New York City. Alex was pleased by that possibility.

In Kara's apartment, however, there was no kissing. Alex was observant enough to know that Winn, James and Mon-El may have each secretly hoped that would not be the case, but her sister was playing it cool and quite chaste with her three close friends. The person who truly stood the best chance of being kissed at midnight in the group was Alex herself; she was the only member of the crew to be in a relationship at the moment. Unfortunately, Maggie was stuck at work with a pressing case. Alex wasn't upset with her girlfriend, of course. She knew how things were for a detective. Cases break when they break, and they don't always follow a schedule. Unlike Maggie's most recent ex-girlfriend, Alex knew better than to be jealous of a career. Her girlfriend's determination and work ethic were part of the reason she found her so enthralling. Nonetheless, not being able to spend their first New Year's Eve as a couple together left Alex feeling just the least bit lonely.

"Happy New Year, Alex!" Kara said, pulling her sister in for a hug. "I'm sorry you don't get to spend it with Maggie, but I'm glad you're here. I know there will be many more New Year's for the two of you to spend together!" Kara whispered.

Alex squeezed her sister a little tighter. "Thank you, Kara. I appreciate that."

After a little more toasting, a few laughs and a little tidying up, the gang started to clear out. Alex was the last to leave as she had stayed to help clean up some champagne that had spilled on a rug. With a final hug and "Happy New Year!", Alex left her sister's apartment to head home.

Alex's route home led her along the streets of National City amidst crowds of partygoers. She enjoyed quietly observing everyone's merriment: groups of college students joking and laughing, an occasional drunk staggering along, and couples of all ages strolling home hand in hand. Alex couldn't help but think of her own better half and feel overwhelmed not just by how lucky she was to have such an amazing girlfriend, but how incredible it felt to finally be living life as her true self. It was more than simply being with Maggie, although that was certainly an advantage. What Alex was deeply grateful for, what had her smiling to herself constantly, was her new understanding of who she was—who she had been all along. The sense of inner peace that came from that awareness was liberating, and she was thankful to be entering a new year armed with such certainty.

Alex took in the sights and sounds of the city as she walked and reflected on the journey she had been on the past few months. It had not been easy; it had been painful, frightening and absolutely maddening at times. Nevertheless, all of the struggles she had come through had served to make the assurance she felt now that much more meaningful.

Alex had made it to her apartment building and was just about to step onto the elevator when a familiar voice broke her stream of thought.

"Danvers!"

Alex pivoted to find Maggie beaming at her from the entryway of the building. A smile lit across Alex's face before she could reply. "Sawyer! What are you doing here?"

"We got our guy just in time, so we all left to try to make it home by the time the ball dropped. I guess I'm a little late, though," Maggie said with a shrug.

"No," Alex smiled, "I think that you're right on time." She ran to her girlfriend and pulled her into a long kiss. The softness of Maggie's lips, the sweet smell of her hair and the feeling of her arms around her were all sensations of which Alex knew she would never grow tired. This woman—this smart, tough, beautiful woman—was just what Alex needed to step into this new year and new chapter in her life with confidence, joy, and hope.

Maggie pulled back and raised her hand to tenderly caress Alex's cheek.

"Happy New Year, Danvers. Here's to many more years together," Maggie chimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"And many more kisses, too," Alex added with a wink before going in for more.


End file.
